L's Trip to the Dentist
by RizuofWolves
Summary: completely fictional: Light can't stand L's breathe and forces him to the dentist!Do you think L will cooperate...How could this idea possibly go wrong?


L's trip to the Dentist

Quick note of non Death kind: Okay I have read book 6 of death note and the original 2 chapters and so I do know the story and semi-what's happened. (My sister has also filled me in some.) So Ryuzaki is L, correct. So why do they call him Ryuzaki? I mean I think Light knows and everyone else who is right around them that he's L, right? WELL, anyway here's my Fanfction.

So there is a lot of dialogue as usual in a fan fiction and this is a basic Fanficton. So I have diffent fonts for each person

L/Ryuzaki Misa Light

"Okay Ryuzaki we have something to do today."

"Try to find the second Kira, as usual." L continued to watch the screens and eat cake.

"Actually no. Right now we're at a dead and on that, no leading clues at the moment…..But it's important, well kinda to me, and you, but mostly me."

L looked behind himself at Light with a puzzled expression. "What more important to you and me more than finding the second Kira?"

L turned back to his cake and sugary coffee.

"Well being handcuffed to eachother" He lifted up his arm and lets the chain jingle. "Has got me thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"That you need to go to the dentist."

L shocked dropped his fork and turns around to look at light. "Dentist!" he had a mouth full of cake.

"I'm sorry but your breathe stinks. When have you last brushed your teeth?"

L looked down and said again with a mouth full of cake, "Um, never."

Light looks around Ryuzaki at the desk "Oh, and how much sugar and cake do you eat?"

"Enough…?"

"More than enough, I bet your mouth must be crawling with cavities."  
"I eat fruit!"

"Shyeah like every 5weeks, if our life were a story it would be every other book!"

L in his hunched over sitting just looked around.

"Lets go!"

"No I shal never leave. Besides I can't go walking around I'm, L."

"We will use a fake name."

"P-People will recognize my….uh...Face!"

"Really Ryuzaki, your face. You barely ever leave and you hide behind the computer desktop screen with an L on it no one will recognize your face! Let alone Know who you are!" Light took a step closer to L and tried to grab him.

"Now you are going to see a dentist."

"Nooo!" L tried to hang on to the back of the chair as Light tried to wrestle him out of it.

"Kira is more important than my hygiene! Let me stay! I'm going nowhere!" Light hung onto his foot dragging him out of the swivel chair.

"Nah!" L kicked him in the face and scrambled back to the computers.

"Oh no you don't!" And Light tackled him. Misa walked in and saw the two wrestling on the floor.

"Hey! Guys…"

"You are going!" "No I'm not!" "Ow! Did you just bite me!" "Yeah with my teeth that don't want to go anywhere either!"

"Break it up you two!" Misa pried them apart which was pretty hard since the chain was all tangled around them.

"Now what is going on!"  
"Light thinks I need to go risk my life going out into the world to go to the dentist because I have a _"Sugar" _problem." L did invisible quotes around sugar problem then pointed straight at Light with a face that could be compared to the crazy monkey's look from Family Guy.

"Well Ryuzaki, I just don't like being chained to guy who has extremely bad breath!" Light stared down L. They both simultaneously scoffed and look away from the other.

Misa sighed. "You guys, here let Misa be the judge of this situation. Ryuzaki come here." Misa pointed to the spot right in front of her.

L shuffled over and stood with his hands in his pockets in front of her.

Misa leaned into him scrutinizing his face.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Ewe no, now just smile."

L did a kind of joker grin.

"Your smile is kinda creepy. I've never seen you hold a tooth brush before but your teeth look pretty white."

"See I don't need to go to the dentist, I bleach."

"Now open your mouth and breathe out."

L did and was it bad. Practically death skulls and flies flew out of his mouth.

Misa immediately leaned back pinching her nose and trying to whisk the smell away with her hand. *cough cough* "Ew man! I'm sorry but you gotta get your teeth cleaned. Woo!"

"Well sorry I'm not going."

Light and Misa looked at each other and back to L.

"You'll never catch me alive!" L tried to bolt but pulled down Light as he ran, which didn't go well. L jerked back and dropped onto the floor as Light fell on his face. Misa pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Misa pulled back L's arm and pinned it to his back. "Ow that hurts!"

"Now I will release you if you go to the DENTIST!"  
"No!" Misa pulled his arm back more. "Ow! Ow! Yes fine, fine! I will go!"

"Okay!" She dropped his arm and smiled.

L got up and whipped the non-existent dirt off his arms.

"Fine. I will go to the dentist hopefully it will be a short visit." L looked at his bare feet. "Oh no, I can't go I don't have any shoes. I guess I'm not going anywhere today. Too bad." He started to turn back to the screens

Misa chucked a white pair of flip flops him.

"Just wear those."

L slipped on the sandals and dragged behind Light and Misa out to a car in the garage.

"I'm driving!" Misa went around to the driver's side of the big black car.

"No, actually I am." Light snatched the keys from Misa's hand.

"I too am perfectly capable of driving." Misa and Light just glared back at him.

"Now how do we get in the car. Okay Ryuzaki you get in then climb over to the Passengers side."

So L got in then Light and Misa hesitantly got in the back. After driving 5 blocks and almost crashing because L and Light started fighting in the car, Misa drove them to the dentist.

Light got out of the car and fell back in. He was so used to it that he forgot that he was kinda attached to L.

"Wait, Misa how are we supposed to explain the this." He shook the chain.

"Oo right."

"Oh, Cant go! I guess we gotta go back." L pulled his feet back up on to the seat.

"No, we just gotta come up with a story."

"Yeah he's my brother and he's semi on the special side if you know what I meen." Light said to the Woman at the front desk. L with his arm half way up in the air and holding a crayon barely with his thumb and fore finger working on a maze. "My Mom does this so I don't lose him."

"Yes!" L was actually semi surprised he got through the maze.

"MmHmm…Yeah okay, now first name."

"eL-L-Lawrence."

"Last."

"_Last name too!" _ Light looked around and back at L

"IchigoSsooger."

"Ichigo Sugar?"

"No, its spelled kinda like ichigo sugar, Ichigo then S-o-o-g-a-r."

"Okay, the dentist will see you shortly, please take a seat."

The only three seats that were together were near this kid about 8 playing her DSi.

"Ha ha! Take that orcs! I'm getting to the gate of Mordor."

There was a seat between L and the kid. L Leaned over to see what she was playing.

She pressed pause and looked over at him. "Uh Hem and What are you looking at weird eyes. Light put a hand on L's shoulder and turned him around.

"Okay you don't stare at people like that." He leaned forward in his chair alittle and looked at the girls mom. "Sorry, hes special."

"I'm not special."

Light spoke through his teeth, "Your going to become very special if you don't cut it out."

Misa started reading a fashion teen magazine and L leaned over Light to look at that.

"The dentist will now see a Lawrence Ichigo-sugar."

"Soogar." They all said in unison.

"Please take a seat and lean back." The Dentist said to him.

L uncomfortably sat in the weird chair. He looked around and twitched as he heard a drill go off in another room.

"It's okay…Lawrence..?"

"I know, I'm not scared. Me scared? I chase off after bad guys and Shinigami."

"Okay please say awe."  
The dentist took the light and put it over him, he flinched slightly at the blinding light. She pulled out the claw poker and L freaked. He backed up into the chair.

"She's gonna kill me." Light held him still and told the dentist, "He's special."

So the rest of the appointment Light and two other people had to hold L down, and that was just for the cleaning. They found a total of 5 cavities mainly in his molars, large ones too. After struggling with him they finally put him under anastasia.

L had barely come to as Light helped him out of office and back to the waiting room.

"Eh Hey light! Hey Light! You know your like my best friend….Evaarr…"

"I know buddy."

Misa got up and helped him. "I see it went er, well?"

"I would say it was just fine after putting him under." Light smirked, handed him off to Misa and went to finish the paper work.

L let his head droop around and dragged his feet. "I think you were right Light." And he let his droop back and looked at Light. "Now L has a CLEAN mouth."

Light and Misa snapped and looked back at each other. A couple people looked over their magazine and books.

"Uh, Uh, No your not L. Light I told you shouldn't have let him watch the news, right?" Misa said quite loudly drawing to get the edge off the people in the waiting room.

"Yeah Right." And Light lightning fast finished out the paper and went to carry L out.

"What! You silly goose I am L." and L tapped Misa on the nose. "You know this."

"Yeah of course…Right…Yeah Light I think we shouldn't have let him watch the news before we left."

"Yeah, Lets go." And they hurried out the door.

"Ha Ha, I See sparkles!"

The End. Yeah terrible right! It has like maybe 2 funny moments. I worked on this over a day of my spring break. It could be better go ahead if you like this ideas work off it just in the end give a little credit to me for your first idea or based off of inspired? I don't know, but go ahead make yur own! So yeah I've just recently appeared into the Death Note scene, for a while I thought it was too dark but its actually surprisingly Interesting. Its gonna be another one of those I think where im real into it and watch it read then never finish it…..But its always fun while it lasts. Man right now I look like L from being on the computer too late my hairs all everywhere and I have dark circles under my eyes. Continue to read my Fan Fictions, the others are better

-R


End file.
